paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terson's Arrival
This is a collab between Sonicthefox19 and TheGenerousWolf Summary Terson gets adopted. {More to written as we think it up.} ________________________________________________________ Characters Terson Tiera Chester Tia Mother (No name yet) Adoption Lady {Possibly more or some to be removed.} ________________________________________________________ Story One day in a busy city, there was a pup sitting idly in a pet shop. He sat there all sad and lonely. ???: Sigh The puppies in this pet shop liked to play, except for this pup for some reason. He sat there, watching the glass of the front door, waiting for something. He was always thinking, thinking about something he feels is very important, but he's not sure what this 'important' thing is... or does he? At this point, pet shops were treated like orphanages for children... except it was for puppies. Puppies were adopted just about as rare too, as they are treated like a true member of the family... unlike some other dimension. Cough Anyways... Ding! A bell rung as a person entered the pet shop. ????: Momma, can I take off the blindfold yet? Mother: Sure Chess Chess removes his blindfold and darts around looking at all the cool animals and seeing their reaction to him, but when he walked up to one pup the pup just sat down, unlike the others who were nearly jumping out of the kennel. Chess: What's wrong pup? ???: Nothing, It's just that I don't want to be disappointed again when someone doesn't want me, and they leave with another pup that looks nearly the exact same as me. Chess: Well, you and these other pups do look alike. But just because I don't like seeing someone be sad... The boy runs up to his mother and points at the pup. Momma: Are you sure Chess? He don't look playful enough for you. Chess: Yes him Momma. He seems sad and I don't want him to be sad. Momma: Well.. alright... how about that puppy right there? {She asked the Adoption Lady.} Adoption Lady: Great! He's been here longer than most of the other puppies in there with him. I was thinking he was never gonna get chosen! {She stated happily as she went, picked him up and put a collar on him.} There you go little fella. {She said giving him to Chess.} As the mother was signing papers Chess went further back in the room Chess: {Whispers} What's your name, little guy? Terson: {Whispers} I'm Terson. Chess walked back with Terson towards the front. Chess: Momma, I think we should call him Terson Momma: Seems like the perfect name for this pup. Tia walked into the pet adoption center. Tia: Can I get a puppy too, there's a puppy staring at Chess' pup Momma: Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt... just make sure you both take care of them. Clean up after them, feed them, and so forth. Chess: We will Momma. {He said returning his gaze back to Terson with a big grin.} Happy to meet you Terson. Terson: Happy to meet you Chess, and sidenote, who's that and why is she holding my sister? Chess: That's your sister? Well good news, my sister is adopting her too! Terson: Really? Chess nodded. Chess: Now you won't be seperated! Terson: What are the odds. Well, my sister's name is ???: I'll name he Tiera Terson just looks at Chess in shock. Chess: That was her name? Terson nodded with Chess laughing. Chess: Well, then everything works out for the best then. Can't wait to take you home and show you my room! GIggle Terson couldn't help but smile at this happy little boy. In a few hours, they arrived at the house and set up the areas for the two new pups. Terson: I'd like to thank you again for adopting us, and all this stuff you got us, It's like a second birthday! Chess: Your welcome. Chess then arched an eyebrow as he sat on the floor next to Terson. Chess: What do you mean by second birthday? Terson: Well, my sister and my birthdays were earlier this month. It was a great time but now this is just like having a birthday all over again! Chess: Oh, that makes sense. Terson: Yeah. growls. Oh... um... Chess: Are you hungry? {He asked with Terson nodding, looking embarrassed.} Then I'll get you some food little bro. Terson then cocked his head confused. Terson: Little bro? Chess: Yeah. You don't mind me calling you that sometimes huh? Terson: Sure! That's fine, what should I call you then, master? Chess: That word really rubs my skin the wrong way. How about just Chess. Terson: What about Checkers Chess: No... I don't even like that game. Terson: How about... Chase then? Chess: Chase? Why? Terson: Not sure. I just like the name. Chess: W-Well... okay then. Chase it is then. Terson: So, whatcha wanna do. I'm bored! Chess: I don't know, you pick Terson: How about a game of Chase Chase! Chess: Okay, then. Chess blitzed out of his room with Terson right at his heels. As they ran through the house, Chess' mother laughed a bit and then stopped them in their tracks. Chess' mother: Alright you two. Why don't you both go burn that energy outside? It's a nice day out. Just stay clear of the road. Chess: Okay Momma. Let's go Terson! {He exclaimed running outside with Terson right behind him..} Terson: I'm gonna get you Chase! Terson follow right at his heels until he tripped over his own paws. Terson fell face first into the ground and he became to whimper and cry. Chess heard it, turned around and rushed over to him. Chess: Terson! What happened? Terson: I tripped, then I landed on my nose, but I should be okay Chess: I heard you fall so let's make sure you're okay Chess picked up Terson and ran inside with him. Chess: Mom! Terson tripped and fell! He carried Terson over to his mom. Terson was crying, but tried to play it off like he was alright. Terson: I-I'm fine... really. Chess' mother: Oh well, it don't like he hurt himself too bad. But we should treat that cut on his leg just to be safe. Go get the medical kit Chess. Chess handed Terson to his mother and went to find the medical kit. Terson: I will be okay right. Chess' mother: Yes dear, as long as we do get something on it to keep out anything dirty. Terson: I get it, I think. Soon Chess returned with the medical kit. Chess: Here you go. Chess' mother: Thanks Chess. Now both of you watch carefully. This will teach you how to deal with wounds like this. {She said sitting down with Terson on her lap.} She then opened the medical kit. Chess watched her carefully with Terson watching through teary eyes. Chess' mother: First you make sure the cut has no dirt around it, then put the antibiotic on the bandaid, finally you put the bandaid on where the cut it. She said all this while demonstrating what she was saying. Chess' Mother: Terson, this will sting for a little bit but it'll be okay Terson nodded in response, bracing himself. She began to spray some spray on the cut making Terson wince in pain. "It's okay Terson." Chess said petting Terson's head gently. Soon, Chess' mother was done and placed Terson down on the floor. "Now, don't play too rough and don't go outside for a few minutes so that way the wound can close and heal a bit." Chess' mother said before walking to the kitchen. "Keep an eye on him Chess." "Will do mom." Chess said as his mother got out of his eyesight. "You alright Terson? Still stings?" Terson nodded and sat down "Yeah, but let's do something so, ow, I can get my mind off, ow it" "Let's go in my room, maybe I can show you some of my drawings!" Chess said, picking up Terson and walking into his room. Upon entering, Chess opened his drawers and pulled out a few pages of drawings. He saw on the foot of his bed and helped Terson up onto the bed to sit beside him. "These are my drawings. I don't usually show them to anyone." Chess admitted nervously as he showed Terson a picture of his mother, sister, and father. "Why not? These look awesome!" Terson said looking at more of the pictures. "I really like this one," He pointing. "Which one?" Chess asked, trying to pinpoint which one Terson was pointing too. "All of them!" Terson said, laughing at his joke. W.I.P. Category:Story Category:Collaboration Category:Stories by Sonic The Fox Category:Collabs with Sonic Category:Characters adopted Category:Backstory Category:Christian references Category:Friendship Category:Funny Category:Stories by TheGenerousWolf Category:Collabs with TheGenerousWolf